A tea blend on the train traffic
by Silith145
Summary: OC Jake has to take the train to Rustboro every morning. A dull trip changes into a hot ride when a girl pervert tries to molest him. Rated: M. M/F, Disguise, Handjob, Drinking cum. Not for kerbe.


"*ding dong.* Next stop. Oldale town. Don't forget your belongings when exiting the train."

The bullet train from Mauvile City to Rustboro City is the most used train in Hoenn. Every morning the line from 07:30-08:00 is full to the brim with people who work in the city and students for the schools. Among them is Jake. Jake is a young man in his twenties who works under Sten for the Pokenav company. At one time he had nearly quit this job because the public traffic in the train and the constant delays making it so that he was almost always late home. But then he met the boss his daughter, Roxanne. It was love on first sight, at least from his point of view. She probably doesn't even see him and why would she? In life she has proven to be just as able as her father. Not in the business but in pokemon. At the tender age of 15 she claimed the position of Rustboro Gym leader even though she lives in Slateport City. Now that she's a bit older she also teaches classes on pokemon in the school directly next to the gym. A loser like him would never make a chance with someone like her.

The doors of the train opened and the people from Oldale town entered the already full train. Jake who had entered at the starting station was already at the end of the train but now got pushed in even further into a corner. It's a good thing he doesn't have to get off before the end or else he probably he wouldn't be able to push himself through the crowd. The doors closed again as the train made it's move onwards towards it's destination.

"*ding dong.*Next stop. Petalburg Town. Don't forget your belongings when exiting the train."

With the rumbling of the train riding over it's tracks Jake suddenly got a shock. A hand firmly pressed against his pants. He had heard of molesters before. Dirty men who force themselves on helpless young girls in crowded trains, sick people really. But why would they go after him? The hand started to move up and down rubbing his member through his pants and underwear. By now the molester should know he's not a girl. Quickly Jake turned around to face the one who was molesting him only to be strangely surprised. In the corner behind him was a girl wearing a brown biker jacket and a long slobbery pair of pants. She had her long brown hair hang loose with a cap on her head. Hiding her eyes she wore a pair of sunglasses. The way she was standing in the corner she was completely hidden behind his body to all other passengers on the train. Jake was still thinking of something to say to a girl. It had to be something along the lines of "a young girl like you shouldn't do things like that" but he wasn't given the chance. The girl moved her hand again on top of his crotch and continued rubbing him. Jake stood frozen. Back when he thought it was a man he had been disgusted, but now it was strangely arousing and he couldn't help getting an erection. She noticed it too and gave a small grin as she started to rub faster. "Do you want more?" She whispered softly up towards him. Knowing he'd probably go to hell for this nodded quickly.

Immediately the girl stopped rubbing him grabbing his zipper instead and pulling it down. Within a flash she snaked her hand into his pants and quickly pulled his underwear down too. His cock sprang out of his pants pointing at the girl who took it in her hand. As she started stroking his member her other hand came over to join the fun taking a firm hold of his balls and started kneading. The sensation was intense being jerked off in a full train by a hot girl, just feeling her hand go up and down on his stiff member. Sneakily she slid one of her fingers underneath his foreskin sliding it around so that her long nails would not cut anything. This was the last straw. Jake couldn't take it anymore he had reached his peak. "I'm going to cum." he tried to hold down his voice between his heavy breaths. His cock twitched hard as his orgasm started and then he felt a sharp pain. The hand that had been kneading his balls had moved to the base of his cock and squeezed the passageway shut tight. Jake bit on his lip to stifle the shouts of his stopped orgasm and the pain in his cock. "Not yet." she whispered at him. Jake was a bit angry now that she had stopped what she had started but his anger quickly faded when he saw what her next intention was. From one pocket of her biker jacket she pulled out a small plastic square. From the looks of it something round was inside. As she pointed the condom at Jake she flirtely said: "Do you want to go further?"

Jake took the condom and ripped the package open. As he pulled the condom out of it's package and started to pull it over his cock the girl turned around and undid the button of her pants. A moment later they were on the ground. Underneath her pants she had another set of cloths on. He could see a small blue skirt and a red pantyhose, something he didn't expect. From her earlier appearance she seemed like a trouble making girl but the cloths she wore underneath belonged to someone of class instead. Reaching underneath her skirt she pulled down her pantyhose and panties so that they were hanging just below her ass. Spreading her legs slightly she pushed her hand between her tights making a grabbing motion. Quickly Jake squatted down slightly so their hips were on the same height placing his cock in her grabbing hands. As soon as she had it in her hand she gripped it so it would not escape her anytime soon pulling him closer to her. At the entrance of her vagina she slid it as if she was getting both ends wet for penetration. Both of them were already more then ready though.

"*ding dong*Next stop. Rustboro City Don't forget your belongings when exiting the train."

The words from the announcer girl overwrote Jake's large gasp as the girl pushed her ass backwards shoving him inside her. As she slid him out of her followed by abruptly pushing him back in he felt his eyes almost roll to the back of his head. Sex was unlike anything he had ever imagined it to be. Taking the initiative he pulled her skirt up so he could get a better view of her buttocks and he liked what he saw. Two big bouncing buttocks with his cock sliding in from between them. Grabbing one of them in each of his hand Jake shoved his hips forward hard. The girl who had been supporting her body with both of her hands on the wall now quickly moved one of them to her mouth to stop herself from moaning. Up till now Jake had been trying to hide everything that was happening behind his body but right now his hips were making piston like motions thrusting his cock inside the vagina of a perverted girl in a full train. The idea didn't even disturb him anymore as it was simply the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loved the sloppy sounds that came from her wet vagina as he pulled out feeling as if he was pulling vacuum and she always sucked him back in making a spanking sound as he hit her buttocks. The girl had pushed her thumb in her mouth sucking on it as hard as she could so she would not accidentally moan out. Rustboro city was nearing with every passing moment and he didn't want to have to end it prematurely, so he was giving it his all. Finally he couldn't go anymore. He wondered if she would stop his orgasm again but he didn't really care he was close enough and they were using a condom. With shaking knees he came. The load that was previously stopped along with what his balls had produced ever since erupted from his cock into the seed reservoir. She stopped moving too so he could come inside her uninterrupted. The city was visible and he had come but there was one more thing he had to do. Instead of simply basking in the afterglow Jake reached one hand around the girl and grabbed her clitoris. This unexpected spark of pleasure send her over the edge too. Feeling her walls spasm around him holding her tightly to prevent her body from moving too weirdly she had a lovely orgasm.

Slowly he pulled out of her sliding his cock out. After his cock was out the seed reservoir popped out with a bulging amount of cum, way more then he ever had come from masturbation alone. The girl pulled her panties and panty hose back up and then her pants. Jake pulled off the condom unsure what to do with it now. As she turned back facing towards him she held her hand up hinting him to give it to her. As he handed it over she grabbed something out of her jacket's pocket. To Jake's surprise she revealed a handkerchief which she quickly rubbed over his now half limp member. Jake couldn't help but think the girl was quite the classy one in regular live. As she finished up wiping his cock clean she pulled the handkerchief back in her pocket. She tied a knot in the condom and put it in her pockets too.

"*ding dong*Rustboro City. Final destination. Don't forget your belongings when exiting the train."

The girl squatted down to reach for a rather large bag seemingly filled with paperwork that was on the ground between her legs all this time. The juices that had squirted from her vagina had soaked the upper edges of the contents. Nodding her thanks to Jake once she moved along with the crowd out of the train. Jake quickly pulled his penis back inside his pants and closed his zipper before following. On the station they soon parted ways, Jake had to go right towards the buses while the girl went left towards the toilets.

Quickly getting into a cabin the girl took the glasses off and picked the cap off her head pushing them into one of the many pockets of her jacket. She pulled down her pants and zipped open her biker jacket folding them neatly before putting them inside her bag in a separate space from the paper work. Pulling out a ribbon and a brush she started to work on her hair. Five minutes later Roxanne came out of the stations girls restroom in her usual attire. Her blue dress which ended in a miniskirt was slightly crumpled up but that didn't hurt her neat clothing style. With a happy look she walked onward towards the Rustboro school where she has to teach class again today.

"Allright class settle down!" Roxanne said as she entered the room filled with 3th year elementary school students. In her hand she had a very luxurious teacup on a little platter. "Today we will talk about status conditions. Anyone that can list them?" Roxanne sat down at her desk placing the platter on top. Various students had eagerly raised their hands. "Rody." She pointed at one of her students. From her bag she pulled out the condom still filled with white goodness.

"Paralysis."

"Burn"

With one finger on each side the pushed the thick goo out of the condom inside her cup of tea.

"Freeze"

"Sleep"

With a little spoon Roxanne stirred the cum through her tea licking her lips deftly in anticipation.

"Poison"

"Infatuation"

Pulling one finger through the ear of the cup Roxanne lifted it to her lips.

"Confusion." The boy concluded his list.

"Correct." Roxanne said before she tilted the cup. With her pinky pointing up she drank the tea in one go savoring the intense taste of a delicious tea bland she had invented herself.

"Earl Grey can't beat that." she concluded as the placed the cup back down.

"Now who can tell me the best counter when your pokemon is confused?"

The rest of the day went no in it's usual behavior.


End file.
